


I Forgive You

by Tart_box



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Forgiveness, Mikannie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tart_box/pseuds/Tart_box
Summary: Sasha needed Annie's help, and Mikasa was not pleased. At all.Sighh 'get back on track' I said. 'I'll try' I said. I'm sorry. :p Enjoy.Day 4 of Mikannie week





	I Forgive You

_Annie_

 

"Annie, please! I'll pay you back!" 

"The last time you said you would pay me back you gave me a quarter of bread and said it was half."

"But it _was_!" Sasha was at Annie's door, while the other girl was tempted to slam it in her face. 

"Fine. On one condition. Make sure Mikasa doesn't see. _Please_." Annie was sure her girlfriend wouldn't like this idea. _At all_. After all, she had to pretend to be Sasha's girlfriend just to attract the attention of dense badly. It was a shitty idea and she had no idea why she'd agreed. 

"Of course! Here, we'll go to the other side of town. There's a really nice bar there that I know Connie goes to sometimes. It's called _The Marley_. " 

"And how do you know that?" Annie asked, raising a brow knowingly. 

"None of your business." Sasha said dismissively. "Now go get ready, we have to look flashy. I'll pick you up at 8." And with that, she left. 

Annie just groaned and pinched her nose. She knew this would be a bad idea, so why was she going along with it? Believe it or not, Sasha helped her and Mikasa get together, so now she was in debt. She pulled out her phone to text Reiner and Bertoldt on their group chat. 

 

 **Annie** : _guys. I'm pretending to be Sasha's gf tonight so don't be confused if you see me leave with her. We're gonna be across town at The Marley._

 

 **Reiner** : _wtf why_

 

 **Bertoldt** : _how did Mikasa react?_

 

 **Annie** : _because she wants someone to notice her_

 

 **Annie** : _I didn't tell her_

 

 **Reiner** : _your fucked if she finds out lmao_

 

 **Annie** : _I know_  

 

 **Reiner** : _well Bert and I are gonna get wasted so gl with that_

 

 **Annie** : _thx_

 

Annie left the conversation there, and started to text Mikasa. 

 

 **Annie** : _hey. I have something to do tonight, so don't get too lonely without me_

 

 **Mikasa** : _what're you doing? Btw, you're gonna be the one lonely_

 

Shit. What should she say? Annie quickly thought of different excuses, and she felt bad while doing it. She hated lying to Mikasa, but right now, she had to or else she would be 10 feet under for even agreeing to the stupid idea. 

 

 **Annie** : _I'm hanging out with Reiner and Bert. We're gonna get wasted. lol_

 

Hopefully that sounded convincing enough, since she knew that the boys actually _were_ getting wasted tonight, just not with her. 

 

 **Mikasa** : _cool. Just make sure you don't run into my house at 4 asking for pudding again_.

 

Annie smiled at the memory. She glanced at the time and cursed. It was 7, and she didn't even get anything ready yet. She typed a quick goodbye before heading to her room to get dressed. 

 

 

 _Mikasa_  

 

 **Annie** : _I have to go. See you later. Love you_. 

 

 **Mikasa** : _Love you too. Bye._  

 

Mikasa closed her phone and looked around. Eren and Armin were at her house again playing video games, yelling and screaming at the screen. They were playing against Reiner and Bertoldt, and by the looks of it, they were losing. 

"THEY HAVE TO BE CHEATING!" Eren raged while Armin was busy trying to figure out how they were losing. Eren snatched his phone off the table and dialed Reiner's phone number and put it on speaker. 

" _We aren't cheating_ " Reiner said when he picked up and Bertoldt was chuckling in the background. 

"Lies!" Eren shouted. "Let's have a rematch! We'll beat you this time!"

"Eren..." Armin whispered. Then he leaned over, whispering something into his hear. Eren's eyes lit up, then he grinned mischievously. 

"Alright Reiner! Bertoldt! Let's go!" he said eagerly. About 10 minutes later, Eren and Armin were grinning victoriously, while Reiner and Bertoldt we groaning. 

" _Did you guys cheat?_ " Bertoldt asked. 

"We wouldn't stoop that low! Armin just has great ideas!" 

" _It's the same thing!_ " Reiner yelled, causing everyone to laugh. " _Guys, Bert and I are gonna get wasted tonight at my house. Anyone wanna come?_ " 

This was when Mikasa became curious. 

"Isn't Annie gonna be with you guys?" she said, eyebrows furrowed. 

" _No? I don't think so. She said she would be wit-.. Wait fuck_." Reiner sucked in a sharp breath as he realized Annie probably used that as an excuse. 

" _Reiner!_ " Bertoldt hissed.

"Who did she say she would be with." Mikasa said. It wasn't a question, rather a demand. 

" _U-uh s-shit. Um._ " Reiner stammered. Bertoldt was heard in the background muttering curses. "Fuck. _Annie's gonna kill us._ " he murmured quietly. 

" **Who**." Mikasa was growing impatient. She was hurt that Annie lied to her, and was not in the mood to wait. 

" _U-uhm. She said she would be with Sasha..._ " Bertoldt attempted to make it as vague as possible, hoping Mikasa wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Then why did she have to lie to me about being with you guys." 

Eren and Armin were just sitting on the couch, watching the whole exchange. They quickly realized they did _not_ want to be part of this, and fled upstairs, even though the phone was Erens.

At the same time, Bertoldt and Reiner were looking nervously at each other, sweating nonstop. They realized they couldn't get out of this one, and reluctantly told Mikasa everything. 

Mikasa hung up, and thought got a while. She decided to go to the bar to ask Annie why she did that, and surprisingly, she wasn't that mad. Sure, she was upset since Annie didn't tell her, but she knew it was for a good reason.

Mikasa arrived at the bar, and entered, looking for the blonde she loved. She spotted her with Sasha, and even though she knew it was an act, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy creeping up on her. Annie had her arm around the other girl's waist, with the brunette leaning into her. Obviously it was nothing like how they did it. There was no love or affection, and you could see the hesitation in Annie's movements. That made Mikasa feel relieved. Then, Annie turned and spotted Mikasa, and her eyes widened. 

 

_Annie_

 

Sasha dragged her into the bar, linking arms. Annie was extremely uncomfortable, and even though Sasha was a good friend, it felt weird doing it with someone that wasn't Mikasa. 

"Oh there he is!" Sasha said, pointing at the bald headed dumbass, also known as Connie. "Follow my lead." she whispered. Then she leaned into Annie, causing her to shift uncomfortably. She sighed inwardly, and hesitantly put her arm around the other girl's waist. It was extremely awkward for her, but Sasha was too busy talking to Connie to notice.

Annie grew bored, and looked around the bar. It was a decent bar, and when she turned around, her eyes widened. Mikasa was here. Mikasa. Was. Here. 

 _Fuck_. 

"Sasha.." she said quickly. When the girl didn't hear her she nudged her arm roughly. That caught the girl's attention and she looked at Annie confusingly. "I have to go" she whispered. 

"What? Why-" 

"Mikasa's here." she hissed. Sasha's eyes widened and quickly nodded. Annie broke off of Sasha and practically ran her way to Mikasa.

"Mikasa!" 

Said girl turned to face her, and before she could say anything, Annie already started.

"Mikasa it wasn't what it looked like Sasha just wanted me to pretend so she would get the attention of this stupid fucking guy and I helped her since she got us together I'm so sorry I would never cheat on you ever in my fucking life so please forgive me I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get mad-"

"Annie." 

Annie froze and looked at Mikasa, expecting hurt and anger. Instead she found her stormy gray eyes filled with amusement. 

"You thought I would get mad for this?" 

Annie couldn't say anything, but nodded stiffly instead. Then Mikasa laughed. 

"Annie, I'm not unreasonable." Mikasa chuckled. "And you're doing it to repay her for getting us together. Why would I be mad?" 

Annie realized how stupid she was and could've avoided this whole situation if she just told Mikasa. She flushed and stared at the ground. 

"Who told you?" Annie asked in a small voice, still embarrassed. 

"Reiner and Bertoldt. Well, more like I forced it out of them." 

Annie silently cursed. Mikasa walked forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Instantly, Annie leaned into her chest, much more comfortable than with Sasha. This was how it was meant to be after all. 

"And yes, I do forgive you." 

 

 


End file.
